hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Maretha
Maretha is the universal name for the plane of existence once inhabited by Arucane and Vrangr. Culture After several millions of years, the entire plane was eventually run by one government and one culture. Its inhabitants took the name "Marethari" to call themselves. They were run by a council of four war generals that controlled the four varying types of Marethari. The common citizen was able to receive education without having to pay for it, and largely, most everything a Marethari needed to survive was provided for them. They could work whatever job suited their talents best, and were for the most part, very free. However, during war times, all citizens were called to war, and depending on the breed, they would be assigned jobs within the military. In a long bloody war with the Gallifreyians, the plane of Maretha was destroyed, with only two survivors, Arucane and Vrangr. Soulweavers Soulweavers are an order of Marethari that were led by one of the four war generals. Soulweavers are Marethari of any breed, but each Soulweaver is born with the ability to see into other's souls, absorb souls, use energy harvested from souls for any purpose, or imprison a soul for as long as they please. Soulweavers do not answer to the class system of power that the rest of the plane answers to, instead being widely renowned for their abilities and respected for their knowledge. The Soulweaver Order was based in a temple on an ice planet, where vast troves of knowledge about their plane, and other planes, lay. Each Soulweaver was required to train a melee weapon of their choice to a level of mastery, and were required to be constantly honing their skills over their powers. While the majority of Soulweavers could only see and control Souls, a small amount were able to see people's destinies. Even fewer were the Soulweavers who could see into the souls of beings from other planes. Only one, however, was able to see into the Souls of beings from any plane. This one was the youngest Soulweaver, by the name of Nuanen, and was possibly one of the most powerful Soulweavers of all time. However, when the temple was attacked at the end of the war with Gallifrey, she was believed to have been killed, though there was no proof of it. Soulweavers were also born with none of the normal Marethari Powers, but still fell into the categories of the class system at birth. Skulblaka The Skulblaka is a legendary creature of Marethari Legend and folklore. It is a creature that was supposedly once a Githarya who discovered an unknown source of power, which caused it to grow several times more powerful than the rest of its kind. Once its power was revealed, the rest of Maretha declared war against it. After many hundreds of years, it was defeated by Orothrim's grandfather, and was never seen again. However, legends very similar in nature have arose in various other planes, but the connection has never been drawn. On the Earth Plane, a similar legend belongs to the Mandalorian culture, predating the time rift. Breeds of Marethari Arhen An Arhen is the most common breed of Marethari, being simple workers and civilians. Each Arhen could control matter to work their will. Kisana A Kisana is a slightly less common Marethari, often becoming officers of the law or planetary leaders. Each Kisana could specifically control age of other beings, and as such, were commonly watched closely by higher ranking races. Olonaen An Olonaen is the second least common Marethari, and were often used as universe leaders and officers in the military. Each Olonaen could control life and death, but were required a license to utilize their powers outside of war. Githarya A Githarya is the rarest form of Marethari, only a hundred or so existing at the height of Maretha's power. They were raised as stewards or lieutenants to the council members, who were each Githarya. Each Githarya had the power of creation, and, given their rank, required no monitoring over their abilities.